Some Big, Grand Gesture
by sarahbeth0587
Summary: It was a simple question and all he had to do was ask. Not even ten words she wanted to hear. HSM3 based fic. "spoilers"


-1"I'm not going, Gabriella," Taylor insisted once more as she gathered up her lunch, heading to their table next to the guys. "I don't care if I bought the perfect dress, and the perfect shoes, and all the perfect accessories. He didn't ask me."

Gabriella took her seat and rolled her eyes. "You're his girlfriend. He loves you and thinks he's taking you. He's gonna show up at your house a week from tomorrow in the tux Troy says he's rented with the purple flowers to match your dress."

"How long has he known about prom? And how hard is it to say 'Taylor, will you go to prom with me?' It's not like it has to be some big, grand gesture. How many times has he asked me to dinner or the movies or to that stupid senior carnival? I know he knows how to ask me out." Taylor sat and picked at the salad sitting in front of her, taking out the red cabbage that always seemed to get stuck in her teeth and poured the dressing over the top. "Just forget it, okay? You and Troy and everyone else can go and have a fun time and tell me all about it."

"Taylor, come on."

"No, I made up my mind. He asks me before he shows up at my door next Saturday, I'll go. End of discussion," she said definitively, stabbing a few lettuce leaves and shoving them in her mouth so the conversation would really be over. Gabriella watched her and sighed. There was no question that she loved her best friend, but she was by far the most ridiculously stubborn person she knew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Chad! Chad, wait up!" Gabriella called out, trying to catch up with him before he disappeared into the locker room to get ready for baseball practice. "Danforth!"

"Gabs, I'm late, can this wait?" Chad asked, turning around to walk backwards as he continued on his way.

"Ask Taylor to prom," she said plainly. "I don't care when, or where, or hell even how, but ask her."

"We're already going," he explained, looking at her like she was crazy. Who doesn't have prom planned the week before, right? "I have my tux, I ordered her corsage with this lily and a rose or something like that. We have dinner reservations at 7 at that little Greek place she loves so much. My vest matches he dress, according to Kelsi who helped me pick it out. It's all planned."

"But you have to ask her."

"She's my girlfriend. It's implied."

"Fine," Gabriella relented, putting her hands up in defeat. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chad walked into school Thursday morning and approached Taylor at her locker. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Morning, McKessie."

"Danforth," she nodded, closing her locker and picking the handle to her bag. She was determined not let this prom thing upset her. It was just a stupid dance, after all. Chick flicks and chocolate ice cream would be just as much fun, and her oversized PJs were twice as comfortable as the dress that made her feel and look like beauty queen.

"Something wrong, Tay?" he asked, stealing her bag and walking along side her towards homeroom.

"Just about to be late," she kissed his cheek and gave him a weak smile. "See you later, sweetie."

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "Gabi was right." Making a complete turn, Chad headed back out of East High to think up a plan. He had to do this right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He's going to ask you," Martha stated for the hundredth time in the past week, echoed by Kelsi and Gabriella.

"I told him he needed to ask you. You know Chad," Gabriella said with a slight chuckle, "probably just wants you to sweat it out."

"Prom is day after tomorrow, you guys. It's not happening," Taylor shrugged. "I'm over it."

"You're not, and it will," Kelsi assured. "He's not going to let that tux rental go to waste. It goes perfect with your dress. He has the whole night planned."

"Too bad he doesn't have a date," she scoffed, pushing her tray away as she stood and started to leave the cafeteria, before she became more upset than she already was. Soft melodies started playing through the air of the room, soft melodies Taylor would recognize anywhere, no matter how distorted, or how bad the speakers were in the cafeteria. A small smile graced her face as she turned back to her table, it was their song. The first song they danced to at the after party over a year ago. Michael Buble's silky smooth voice filled her ears as she sat once more, a hand resting over her heart. _"I can only give you love that lasts forever. And a promise to be near each time you call. And the only heart I own, for you and you alone. That's all. That's all…"_

The song continued and began to fade out, the whole room falling silent as they watched Chad make his way down the stairs to stand behind Taylor, a small bundle of lavender in his hand. Gabriella caught Taylor's eye and nodded towards Chad, forcing her to turn around. Chad reached out for her hand, pulling her to stand in front of him so he could look in her eyes more easily. "If you're asking what I'm asking in return, dear," Chad spoke the words of the song softly, only audible to the girl he loved in front of him. "You'll be glad to know my demands are small."

"Chad…" Taylor sighed softly, a tearful grin still on her face.

"Go to prom with me?" he asked, holding out the flowers. "Please, Taylor."

She quickly nodded and took his flowers, jumping to hug him around his shoulders. Her head rested against his shoulder as his arms enveloped her and the room seemed to erupt in a small applause. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye, leaning down to kiss her soft and slow. "I'll pick you up at six."


End file.
